Planning Murder
by Sighanne
Summary: Regina helps Emma get over Hook
**AN:**

 **Tumblr prompt**

 **plotting a murder, Hook probably, maybe the writer of the show because it sucks so much**

 **So as a very small tribute to where I am from I have a special something in the story. Should be easily seen.**

Both women were sitting down staring at the fire place with the sound of the tv in the background. Each one lost in thought over the last few years. They have been through so much and yet it still seemed the end of the day it was the same, the sheriff was at the mayor's. That's how it started and both seemed content with the fact that it would be the same until the end.

Regina and Emma were both free agents at this point. Hood had went back to his merry men and the woods. Regina was tired of it. She loved her comforts and living with him made her realize that. It was much easier this time around then it was the first time. She was able to see that her happy ending was already here. She was being accepted by pretty much everyone plus she had Henry, the two idiots, and Emma. She never thought this is were she would be but she did know that she was happy to be here. She looked over to Emma who seemed a bit more loss then she normally did.

Hook and her had called it quits because he was tired of being looked at like he was dragging everyone down. Emma tried to explain it was his own insecurities but he wouldn't listen. She stopped to get something that would help with the break up but didn't want to go home to her place. Her parents were there and she needed something more then a pep talk. She needed some realism and Regina was usually the one to give it to her.

Emma came in sat on the sofa setting down a batch of brownies and ice cream she picked up then told Regina about what happened. Regina stood leaving to get plates and spoons to eat their feelings away with. As she sat down on the sofa and started dishing out the desert she looked up at Emma whose attention was on the tv. Regina was evil but she never realized how evil others could be until she found a channel that gave some people one too many ideas; Investigation Discovery a.k.a. ID. She liked watching it because some of the things on there really made you question yourself and humanity. She could only imagine what would be on there if magic could be used.

She handed Emma her treat as they watched the show playing. Some man cheated on his wife and now she was getting even because she didn't want to deal with a divorce. Each bite was gooey delight and put a small smile on Emma's face. She knew this was a good idea. As the show ended another one came on about a crazy father who killed his kids because they didn't want to marry forty year old men when they were eighteen.

"Do you usually watch this stuff Regina?" Emma asked after she swallowed another bite.

Regina was feeling very relaxed as she sat back in her couch, "Yes I do. Believe it or not it helps me remember why I'm not so much like that anymore."

Emma laughed, "Or your getting ideas."

Regina smirked, "Yes, dear, that too."

Emma laughed again as she set her empty bowl down. She grabbed a brownie and started eating it as she looked over at Regina, "I think that the only way that you would be doing anything like this again is if someone was trying to hurt Henry."

"Not just Henry." Regina confessed without even a second thought. "You and your parents have come to mean something to me. This town is something that I created and I just want to see that it thrives."

Emma had a cocky look on her face, "Who would of thought Regina would win out in the end?"

"What do you?" Regina had set down her own empty plate to grab another brownie of her own.

"The Evil Queen is gone and Regina, the woman who everyone wanted a piece of, won. She has an ending she can be proud of." Emma finished off her brownie as she looked back to the screen. Regina never thought about it like that. She knew she wasn't the person she once was but Emma was right. Her younger self would be proud of who she was now and she just hoped that her father who fought so hard for her to see the light was proud of her as well.  
After all the brownies and ice cream were gone Emma was feeling a bit dizzy and loose lipped. She looked at Regina, "You know maybe I should think about doing something like this to Hook?"

Regina was surprised, "Why would you do that Emma?"

"He took a few years of my life. I fought to have him accepted. He broke up with me because I didn't let him spread his wings and fly. I mean seriously dude I was there trying to get you to see you could fly. What the hell? I even let him hurt me so that he could feel better about himself."

That took Regina back, the great savor took shit because some low life pirate needed to feel better about himself. She knew he was bad but to do that to someone he supposedly loved, worthless. "You should never have to change yourself for someone to love you."

Emma sighed then smirked, "I know and I'm glad that I can move on but play along with me. I need something to get my mind off the hurt." She started to feel hungry again. "Do you have something to munch on..Like chips or something?"

Regina started to move but felt her head spin a little. She wasn't sure why but she decided she would be better off getting the supplies with magic. With a flick of her wrist the small table was filled with chips, dips, and anything that would be considered a munchie. "You'r wish is my command." She replied with a smile.

Emma started laughing as she grabbed a bag and opened it, "So what do you think your majesty?"

Regina thought about it for a moment, "Depends, are we talking this world or the enchanted forest?"

"Let's start with this world," She said around a mouth full.

"This world hmmm?" Regina ate a chip and thought about how she would like to dispose of the pirate trash.

"I don't want it bloody," Emma replied, "I still feel something for the man."

"So poison then…Arsenic…Bleach," She started laughing at herself.

"Yeah cause bleach will be easy to get him to drink," Emma laughed at Regina's idea.

"Now now savor we are just getting started," Regina said as she felt her mouth getting dry. Another flick and her cider was on the table with a bottle of whiskey for Emma.

Emma's eyes twinkled even though they were a little bloodshot, "You know me too well woman." She cracked open the bottle and took a long swig from the bottle. "Isn't there something that we could give him that wouldn't be detectable in autopsy reports?"

Regina laughed, "Yes but where would the fun be in that? If I'm going to take a life I'm going to make a statement with it dear."

"So if you could do it any way at all what would you do?" Emma asked between swigs.

"If I could do it any way I chose," She looked down then back at Emma, "Is torture allowed?"

Emma thought about it then decided she was tired of playing nice she had a dark side and this woman of everyone understood her and it, "Find torture is allowed. He just can't stay alive for more than two days."

Regina rolled her eyes with a sighed, "Fine. Let's see…Paybacks are a bitch. I would make him go through what Greg did to me and after a couple days I would put it on high and fry his brains."

"That actually sounds like it would be worth it. Lets see…Maybe find a way back to the enchanted forrest and a way to have an ogre take him." Emma thinks about it with a smile on her face.

"Better yet make him feel like he is burning until he collapses from pain then poof he's gone. Plenty of pain, less then two days, no mess." Regina had a huge smile on her face.

"Nice," Emma started laughed at the way Regina delivered the idea. Emma shook her head, "You know what? Maybe we should figure out who plays the Henry in our lives currently."

"What do you mean," Regina set down her glass of cider.

"I mean who the author is of our lives. They did this to us." Emma shoved a handful of chips in her mouth.

"Isaac has been stripped of his powers Emma. He can't write anymore of our stories."

"Come on Regina. He was locked away in a book for years and yet our stories were still full of crap. There has to be someone out there still writing them."  
"Well right now I can't complain too much but I would like to have Henry in charge because I can trust his judgement." Regina's face lit up at this realization.

"Me too," Emma picked up her bottle, "To our son who has a better understanding of his responsibility then the assholes who have been writing ours."

"Cheers to that," They clicked their glass and bottle then went into a fit of laughter.


End file.
